Deadpool (Deadpool's Adventures)
Info Deadpool is a friend of Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. Deadpool is sometimes allowed to join them in their adventures. However, Deadpool is sometimes annoying. Whenever Deadpool wasn't invited to an adventure, he usually shows up later. Deadpool also tries to hit on women whenever he can. Deadpool usually adds inappropriate jokes and actions to adventures. Fy At some point, Deadpool met and had to take care of a gorilla named Fy. Fy constantly humped items like pillows and oreos. Fy also had a pen cap in his nose. Deadpool found Fy to be very annoying and hated dealing with him. Fy also called Deadpool Little D(certain reasons that annoy Deadpool). However, Deadpool learned something from Fy. Fy liked spanking his peepee. Deadpool decided to try doing it and immediately started liking it. However, Deadpool still gets annoyed by Fy. Sometimes Deadpool makes Sheogorath babysit Fy. = This next part is categorized in the order it appears = Deadpool's Adventures Deadpool Bakes A Cake Deadpool started out by giving a list of ingredients. He then said the wine was very important. He then showed adding flour to the pan and then shaking it up. He then put in some salt and then put in some mustard. Then Deadpool drank some wine and passed out. When he woke up, he said to check on the cake and that it was in the oven. Deadpool looked inside the oven and there was a pizza. He then checked the ingredients and looked on the back of a pizza box. He then fell over on the box and passed out again. He later passed out again and the video ended. Deadpool looks for Bigfoot One day, Deadpool goes into the woods to hunt for Bigfoot. Through his search, he whacks trees to try and communicate with Bigfoot. Deadpool eventually comes to an open area and finds a stack of sticks. He uses two of them to whack a tree. He then throws them and gets out a banana. Deadpool fails to attract Bigfoot and throws the banana. Deadpool then explores but later decides to leave. As he is leaving, he gets chased by Bigfoot. Deadpool escapes up a tree but gets down when Bigfoot starts whacking a different tree with a stick. Deadpool then hides in a public restroom and waits for Bigfoot to leave. Deadpool escapes unharmed. Deadpool goes to a graduation Deadpool graduated Random School. When Deadpool arrived, he sat down and talked to Carnage. They later saw Xtreme Emperor arrive. Deadpool got bored and started to wonder where the speaker was. He then saw that Loan Yoda was the speaker. Deadpool was the second person to get his diploma. After getting his diploma, Deadpool said he would make more videos. Deadpool would later witness Xtreme Emperor attack a coconut. Deadpool would later watch The Stranger destroy the coconut. Deadpool plays basketball One day, Deadpool went to play basketball with Foodcritic and Xtreme Emperor. On Deadpool's first try, he got hit by the ball. Deadpool tried to shoot again but he got hit by the ball again. Deadpool would eventually make some shots and was in third place. He would later insult Foodcritic. This would cause Foodcritic to kick the ball at Deadpool. It missed and Deadpool insulted Foodcritic by implying he couldn't aim. Foodcritic then threw the ball at Deadpool. Deadpool passed out. Deadpool would later regain conciseness to take his turn but Foodcritic took the ball. Food critic would later throw the ball and it would bounce and hit Loan Yoda. Everyone ran away. However, Yoda arrived at Deadpool's door with the basketball. Yoda came inside to question Deadpool. Deadpool tried to claim he was innocent. However, Deadpool's name was on the basketball. Deadpool lied and said someone committed identity theft. Yoda didn't believe him and threatened a lawsuit. Yoda would later ask Deadpool if he had anything to say. Deadpool burped and Yoda attacked him. Deadpool launches fireworks On 4th of July, Deadpool watched an episode of Carnage and Friends. Carnage launched bottle rockets out of a wine bottle. Deadpool wanted to do that too so he went and got an empty bean can. Deadpool proceeded to launch bottle rockets. At some point, one of the rockets exploded close to Deadpool. This caused Deadpool to faint. Deadpool later regained consciousness and lit more fireworks. He would later set off firecrackers. Deadpool would later see a private jet overhead. Deadpool launched a bottle rocket at it thinking the jet belonged to Tony Stark. However, Loan Yoda fell out of the jet. Yoda landed near Deadpool. Yoda claimed to be paralyzed and questioned Deadpool. Deadpool acted like nothing happened However, Yoda had the remains of the bottle rocket as proof. Yoda then strapped Deadpool to a bottle rocket. Yoda lit the rocket and it exploded. Deadpool and Xtreme Emperor raid Area 51 One day, Deadpool was hired by Xtreme Emperor to raid Area 51 early. Deadpool initially refused but Xtreme Emperor showed Deadpool a briefcase full of money. Deadpool then raided Area 51. After some searching, Deadpool came across a freezer. Deadpool figured out tat it was so the workers wouldn't have to leave Area 51 for food. Deadpool then came across an alien and took it. Deadpool would bring the lien to Xtreme Emperor. After giving the alien to Xtreme Emperor, Deadpool took the briefcase and left. Notes * Deadpool loves chimichangas. Quotes Deadpool Bakes a Cake Deadpool looks for Bigfoot Deadpool plays basketball Deadpool launches fireworks Deadpool and Xtreme Emperor raid Area 51 Videos Deadpool bakes a cake Deadpool looks for Bigfoot Deadpool goes to a graduation Deadpool plays basketball Deadpool launches fireworks Deadpool and Xtreme Emperor raid Area 51 Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Heroic Perverts Category:YouTube Heroes